Letter To You
by Aqua Titania
Summary: Chap 3 is up! Tentu Natsu masih sadar dan matanya tidak rabun. Seorang gadis. Tepat, seorang gadis duduk sendirian di ruang musik yang berdebu itu sambil memainkan piano. Jarinya menari sangat lincah, helaian rambut pirangnya terlihat menari saat angin nakal berhembus, dan gadis itu tersenyum saat memainkan melodi tersebut. Pertama di fandom ini. Be kind please.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Letter to You by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: mungkin ada typo yang nyempil, diksi yang membosankan, terlebih berlatar AU dan karakter yang OOC**

**Pair: NatsuXLucy**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Nama pemuda itu Natsu Dragneel.

Remaja tanggung yang baru duduk di kelas dua SMA, memiliki model rambut mencuat ke atas yang berwarna sedikit aneh, merah muda. Teman-temannya menganggapnya pemuda yang periang, punya banyak teman, supel, tukang bikin onar, dan ceria. Meskipun terkadang Natsu sering berbuat nakal dan jahil, semua orang disekitarnya sayang padanya.

Namun saat ini, ia bosan. Amat sangat bosan. Mungkin orang akan tertawa jika mendengarnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Kehidupannya serba teratur, damai, dan mudah. Lancar, bagai jalan tol bebas hambatan. Terkadang ia iri dengan kehidupan temannya yang lain.

Dan hidupnya yang lurus lurus sajalah yang membuatnya jenuh.

Mari kita lihat tokoh utama dari cerita ini, Natsu Dragneel―remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun, memiliki tinggi 178 sentimeter, dan berwajah lumayan tampan―mendesah pelan, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pemuda berambut merah salmon itu menopang dagu sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Memandang matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat, Natsu."

Kepalanya ditepuk dari belakang, sedikit keras dan membuat Natsu mengernyit kesakitan. Tak perlu melirik, dari suara khasnya saja, Natsu tahu siapa gerangan yang memukulnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gray," ucapnya ketus.

Gray Fullbuster―pemuda berkulit putih, berambut hitam gagak, dan memiliki kebiasaan aneh membuka baju di sembarang tempat―hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Natsu acuh padanya, biasanya sedikit pukulan dapat membuat Natsu naik pitam dan pertengkaran kecil bisa terjadi.

"Sudah sore," Gray menggeser kursi di depannya kemudian duduk, menatap Natsu, "ayo kita pulang."

Yang diajak bicara malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutupnya dengan kedua lengan. "Kau duluan saja, Gray. Aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi," ucapnya dengan suara teredam.

Gray terdiam beberapa saat, mengernyit saat melihat sifat Natsu yang sedikit aneh, dan akhirnya mendesah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku pulang duluan," ucap Gray.

Pintu geser tertutup, Gray pun sudah pergi meninggalkan Natsu di ruang kelas sendirian. Sore ini hanya sedikit siswa yang masih berada di sini, hanya anak-anak klub olah raga yang masih betah bergulat bermain di lapangan dan bersimbah keringat, ada pula anak-anak dari kelas melukis yang masih asik dengan kuas dan cat minyaknya. Natsu, yang tidak mengikuti klub manapun seharusnya sudah pulang lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, tapi tubuhnya terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih tidur-tiduran di atas meja, memandangi langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, dan menikmati semilir angin sejuk di sore hari, daripada harus pulang ke rumahnya yang luas namun sepi.

Natsu memejamkan mata, menikmati suara jangkrik yang mulai bernyanyi di kebun belakang sekolah. Mungkin tidur beberapa menit tidak masalah, pikir Natsu. Sesaat kemudian, matanya terasa berat dan kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup.

Ting.

Dentingan piano terdengar samar, membuat Natsu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka mata, memandang ke luar jendela. Ck, rupanya ia ketiduran dan langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap, menggantikan matahari menjadi bulan dan ribuan bintang.

Ting ting.

Kembali Natsu menajamkan pendengaran, mengernyit saat mendengar nada asing itu.

Siapa gerangan yang bermain piano malam-malam begini? Bukannya sudah lama ruang musik terkunci dan tidak ada satu pun siswa yang bersekolah disini pernah memainkan piano tua tersebut. Jadi siapa? Apa jangan-jangan hantu?

Natsu membuang pertanyaan terakhir itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Sejak kapan ia tidak berpikir rasional begini? Natsu berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Lorong yang biasanya ramai akan canda tawa anak-anak kelas dua, sore ini sepi dan sedikit gelap. Natsu berdehem, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana, dengan santai ia mengikuti asal suara itu, menuntunnya menuju ruang musik yang terletak di lantai bawah.

.

Hentakan sepatunya bergema ke penjuru ruangan, langkahnya kian dekat ke tempat tujuan. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil menutup mata, meresapi alunan indah tersebut.

Ah, Natsu ingat lagu ini. Mondlight Sonata. Salah satu karya dari maestro musik asal Jerman, Ludwig van Beethoven, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Mozart kedua karena permainan pianonya yang jenius dan memukau.

Tanpa terasa Natsu sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, namun tak kunjung juga membuka pintu. Rasanya tubuhnya mendadak kaku, bahkan untuk membuka pintu saja ia tak sanggup. Seolah terhipnotis oleh alunan merdu dari sonata tersebut, mata obsidiannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang ada di balik pintu.

Deg.

Tentu Natsu masih sadar dan matanya tidak rabun. Seorang gadis. Tepat, seorang gadis duduk sendirian di ruang musik yang berdebu itu sambil memainkan piano. Jarinya menari sangat lincah, helaian rambut pirangnya terlihat menari saat angin nakal berhembus, dan gadis itu tersenyum saat memainkan melodi tersebut. Senyumnya terasa hangat di hati Natsu, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena penerangan yang kurang, namun perlahan awan yang menutupi bulan berarak pergi, disusul kemudian sinar keperakan menembus jendela dan menerangi ruangan.

Astaga, rasanya Natsu lupa caranya bernapas saat mendapati sosok gadis itu sepenuhnya diterangi cahaya rembulan. Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sakit dan wajahnya terasa panas?

Natsu memegang wajahnya yang memerah bertepatan dengan selesainya permainan piano si Gadis Misterius itu. Natsu masih mengamati bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum pada benda hitam di depannya, mengelap entah berapa puluh tuts hitam-putih dengan saputangan, dan terakhir ia menutupnya dengan perlahan. Sepertinya si gadis sudah selesai dan ingin segera pergi, tapi Natsu masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

'Ayo, Natsu sadarlah! Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihat gadis itu, dan terakhir kali mendengar melodi indah itu.' Pemuda itu menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

Tidak, Natsu tidak mau pertemuan ini menjadi pertemuannya yang terakhir. Ia ingin tahu nama gadis itu, dimana ia tinggal, apa hobinya, makanan kesukaannya. Semuanya, Natsu ingin tahu segala hal tentangnya. Aneh memang, Natsu akui itu. Tapi ini pertama kali selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya ia merasa semangat. Seolah ada angin segar yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari rasa kantuk dan kebosanan.

Dan sungguh sangat diluar karakter aslinya, Natsu membuka pintu geser itu dengan tenaga berlebih, terlalu bersemangat sepertinya, dan memecah keheningan yang ada.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, memandang ke arah timbulnya suara.

Ah, ternyata warna matanya seperti itu. Natsu tidak bisa mendiskripsikan dengan tepat warna matanya. Coklat? Entahlah, yang jelas warna itu mengingatkannya pada karamel dan madu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya lirih, ada rasa takut dan keraguan di dalamnya.

Natsu melangkah masuk, menuju si surai pirang, dapat ia cium aroma lembut vanila.

"Si-siapa disana?" kali ini dengan suara bergetar, Natsu merasa aneh dengan sifat gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai seragam SMA lain, jelas sekali ia bukan siswa sekolah sini.

Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka dan akhirnya pemuda bermarga Dragnell itu membuka suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini?"

Sumpah, sejujurnya Natsu tidak ingin berkata sedemikian dingin dan ketus. Dimana suaranya yang riang dan terkesan ramah itu pergi?

"Maaf. Aku memakai piano ini. Apa permainanku mengganggumu?"

'Tidak juga, justru aku senang mendengarnya,' sebenarnya ia ingin berkata demikian, namun bibirnya hanya berucap 'Hn'. Gadis itu terdiam saat mendengar penuturan Natsu, ia mengira pemuda itu marah karena terganggu akan permainan solonya barusan.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu. Sekali lagi maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, Tuan."

Natsu tersentak saat dirinya dipanggil tuan. Apa wajahnya setua itu? Tanpa sadar tangannya memegang ujung dagunya.

"Kau memanggilku tuan? Aku tidak setua itu, Nona," Natsu pura-pura mendengus kesal, padahal dalam hati ia geli melihat mimik dan tingkah laku gadis yang sekarang menundukkan kepala, menutupi wajahnya yang merona malu.

"Beri tahu namamu baru aku akan memaafkan sikapmu yang kurang sopan tadi."

Gadis itu mendongak, tersenyum gembira saat mendengar penuturan dari Natsu.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia _desu_," ucapnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang tertata rapi.

Ah, ternyata namanya manis juga, Natsu tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Lucy. Namaku Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu mengulurkan tangan, berharap dapat menjabat tangan gadis yang bernama Lucy tersebut, mungkin ia bisa merasakan hangat dan lembutnya tangan gadis itu. Astaga! Sejak kapan ia ketularan teman kelasnya, Loke yang suka menggoda wanita itu?

Sepuluh detik, dua puluh detik, hampir semenit Natsu mengulurkan tangan, namun Lucy tidak juga merespon. Gadis itu masih tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke depan, namun―

Natsu meneguk ludah, apa jangan-jangan―

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mata Lucy, namun tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti, tak ada respon apa-apa. Astaga, ternyata pianis muda ini―

**.**

**.**

**―Buta?**

**.**

**.**

"Ehm." Natsu berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kikuk yang tiba-tiba melandanya. "Jadi, sejak kapan kau bermain piano?" tanya Natsu.

"Emm…" gadis itu tampak berpikir, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, "mungkin sejak aku umur enam tahun." Lagi, gadis itu tersenyum. Ia sedikit bergeser dari posisinya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, rupanya gadis itu ingin Natsu duduk di sampingnya.

Natsu menurut, ia duduk dan rasa hangat itu kembali muncul, menciptakan gelenyar aneh di dadanya. Natsu menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Kalau Natsu sendiri. Apa sekolah di sini?" tanyanya polos. Gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu bahkan langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, namun anehnya Natsu tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Ya, aku kelas dua."

"Ah. Begitu ya?," ucapnya sambil menganguk-angguk.

"Ne, Natsu," Lucy kembali berucap, "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena kita baru saja bertemu, tapi maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Lucy membuka tutup piano tersebut, jemarinya menekan sembarang tuts, sepertinya itu adalah cara yang dilakukan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Sementara Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Apa?" Nada suaranya terdengar datar, namun adrenalinnya berpacu cepat.

"Maukah kau membacakan sebuah surat untukku?" Gadis berambut panjang itu menunduk, mencari dimana tasnya berada, setelah ketemu ia mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Resleting dibuka dan tangan kanan bergriliya, "Ah! Ini dia," ucapnya saat menemukan apa yang dicari.

Sebuah surat dibungkus amplop berwarna biru toska, terlihat rapi dan belum pernah dibuka sebelumnya itu disodorkan Lucy pada Natsu. Natsu tidak bisa berkelit, jelas sekali benda dihadapannya itu adalah sebuah surat.

Sebuah surat cinta, lebih tepatnya.

Natsu terdiam, pandangannya tertuju pada surat dan Lucy berulang-ulang. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dadanya terasa sakit saat mengetahui hal tersebut, padahal ia baru mengenal Lucy dan merasa tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang mengisi hati gadis itu

Karena tidak ada respon, Lucy kembali membuka suara, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak bisa melihat," gadis itu tertawa kikuk. Natsu jadi merasa tidak enak, ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sebenarnya ini dari pacarku, tapi sekarang ia tinggal di luar kota dan sudah seminggu surat ini aku terima, namun aku malu meminta ayahku untuk membacakannya." Lucy menunduk malu, sementara Natsu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

_Okey_, Natsu benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ia ingin menolak permintaan gadis itu, tapi terlalu enggan untuk bertindak, jadinya dengan berat hati ia menerima permintaan Lucy. Mengambil amplop tersebut, perlahan ia membuka amplop itu, melirik Lucy dengan ekor matanya, dan berkata, "Baiklah akan aku bacakan."

"Ah, _arigatou._" Lucy memekik girang dan senyum itu terlihat lagi.

Kembali Natsu menghela nafas, menutup matanya sambil menenangkan deru jantungnya yang kembali berpacu cepat.

Manik obsidiannya terbuka, bergerak dari kiri ke kanan berulang-ulang. Dalam hati ia membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Dan tenggorokannya tercekat, menoleh ke arah Lucy dan mendapati gadis itu menunggu Natsu untuk berbicara.

.

_Untuk Lucy,_

_Sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu, tapi alangkah baiknya mari kita akhiri hubungan ini…_

_Sepertinya aku tidak sanggup menjadi kekasihmu lagi,_

_Gomen ne._

_._

_._

'Bagaimana ini?' Natsu membatin, keringat membasahi dahinya. Ia masih membisu, bibirnya mendadak kelu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang membingungkan. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Apa dia harus jujur? Sungguh, Natsu sama sekali tidak menyangka isi surat ini. Ternyata surat yang dipegangnya ini bukan surat cinta, melainkan sebuah ajakan untuk berpisah.

Entah ia harus senang atau apa, yang jelas saat melihat kilau karamel milik Lucy yang begitu mendamba ingin mendengar isi surat itu, hatinya merasa nyeri. Dan itu sangat tak tertahankan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

* * *

Oke, minna-san. Saya baru di fandom ini, jadi salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya. Kalian bisa panggil saya Mbik. Cukup Mbik aja, ya ;)

Dari dulu saya ingin sekali buat fic dengan pair ini dan baru kesampaian sekarang. Semoga kalian suka dan berkenan untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya.

Salam bau,

Mbik si Kambing


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Terimakasih sebayak-banyaknya pada kalian yang sudah mereview karya ini. Terimakasih untuk pembaca, azalya dragneel, R2A, Tanpa akun, Arlzureinne Karale, shintadewi . widyodhari, Guest (1), NaLu Day Annual Event, LHeartfilia, juanda . blepotan, Guest (2), KxN, nandadragneel5, Wilhelm Wigworthy. Tanpa review kalian mungkin fic ini tidak berlanjut. **

**Dan terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow karya ini. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu! :)**

**.**

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Letter to You by Mbik Si Kambing**

**Warning: mungkin ada typo yang nyempil, diksi yang membosankan, terlebih berlatar AU dan karakter yang OOC**

**Pair: NatsuXLucy**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: K+/T**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Apa tulisannya tidak bisa dibaca?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Natsu sadar dari lamunannya.

Pemuda berambut salmon itu berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Hehehe… tidak kok."

Kembali pemuda itu menatap gadis di sampingnya, seorang gadis pirang yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit lalu, kemudian ia menatap secarik kertas di hadapannya. Tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik nafas, hembuskan. Natsu berulang-ulang melakukan aktifitas tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mulai," ucap Natsu.

Hanya dengan penerangan dari sang rembulan, dan ditemani gadis piano, Natsu menutup mata, "Untuk Lucy…"

Pemuda Dragneel melipat surat tersebut, "Bagaimana kabarmu.." ia mengerutkan kening pertanda dirinya berpikir keras, setelah itu manik hitamnya terbuka.

"…semoga saja kabarmu baik, karena disini aku juga baik-baik saja. Ne, Lucy.." Natsu sengaja melirik gadis pirang tersebut yang sekarang sedang memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, "…aku sangat menyukai permainan pianomu dan sangat merindukan permainmu."

Natsu menatap langit di luar jendela, menatap ribuan bintang yang menghiasi gelapnya langit. Pemuda itu sedikit kesulitan merangkai kata. Kembali Natsu berdehem dan melanjutkan, "Sementara ini aku sedikit sibuk. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa menuliskan terlalu banyak. Aku akan mengirimimu surat lagi. Salam."

Selesai sudah. Natsu mendesah dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Ia tidak menyangka pekerjaannya akan seberat dan sesulit ini.

Perlahan ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapatai gadis di sampingnya sedang menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Hiks.." Gadis itu menangis. Natsu menelan ludah.

Menangis karena surat yang dikarangnya tadi. Natsu merasa tidak enak hati dan kikuk saat melihat cairan bening itu memasahi pipi Lucy. Pemuda itu mendekat dan menatap Lucy, ingin sekali tangannya menghapus jejak air mata tersebut, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Tangannya masih menggantung kemudian turun perlahan.

"Ehhh…_Daijoubu ka_?"

Lucy menggeleng sambil mengusap matanya, "Aku sangat senang. _Arigatou_, Natsu." Gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali perutnya terasa bagaikan digelitik oleh ribuan sayap kupu-kupu imajiner.

"_Iie_," ucap Natsu. Pemuda itu bersyukur Lucy tidak bisa melihat, karena sekarang warna merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya.

"Tolong kembalikan suratnya." Telapak tangan Lucy menjulur, Natsu menatapnya ragu, sungguh ia tidak ingin surat itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Ia takut, takut jika rahasianya terbongkar. Tangan itu masih menunggu, dan dengan berat hati, Natsu mengembalikannya.

Gadis bermanik _hazel_ itu tersenyum, mendekap surat itu dengan erat layaknya sebuah harta yang berharga. "_Arigatou,_" ucap Lucy lagi.

Dan Natsu hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat aura kebahagiaan sang gadis. Kebahagiaan palsu dan semu, yang sengaja dibuat Natsu untuk menghindari hati gadis itu terluka. Memberikan kebohongan dan janji palsu agar ia bisa bertemu dan melihat senyum manis tersebut.

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa Natsu bisa bersikap seperti itu? Entahlah, yang jelas tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ia sudah terjerat dalam pesona sang gadis stellar.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Lucy.

Gadis itu tidak lupa menutup grand piano, tangan kirinya meraba kursi di sampingnya dan tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah tongkat.

Tongkat yang terbuat dari aluminium dipegangnya erat. Gadis itu ia berdiri dan meraih tas yang ada dipangkuannya, kemudian berjalan sambil dituntun oleh tongkat panjang tersebut.

Ruangan yang sunyi membuat gema akibat hentakan ujung tongkat pada kerasnya lantai dan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengiringi jalan kedua remaja tersebut.

"_Ano_," Lucy tiba-tiba berhenti. Natsu yang dari tadi mengawasinya dari belakang juga ikut berhenti. "Natsu?" panggil Lucy

"Ya," jawab Natsu agak keras.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan di depanku?"

Natsu menatap bingung, perlahan ia berjalan melewati Lucy dan berada satu langkah di depan Lucy.

**Grap.**

Detak jantung Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dengan ekor mata ia melihat tangan Lucy menggenggam erat lengan pemuda itu.

**Glek.**

Natsu menelan ludah. Jantungnya sudah berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang. Apa ia terkena penyakit jantung? Kenapa kinerja jantungnya aneh begini?

"_Domo arigatou_."

"Hehehe… tidak masalah." Natsu salah tingkah, seumur-umur ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan lawan jenis. Hanya Erza dan Erza tidak masuk hitungan. Pemuda itu menutup rapat-rapat matanya dan tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram dadanya.

_'Sebenarnya apa ada apa denganku?'_

Dalam gelapnya malam, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, melewati deretan kelas, loker-loker tempat penyimpanan sepatu dan menyusuri lapangan tempat biasanya tim baseball sekolah berlatih. Seolah tahu jika mereka sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbang, Lucy menghentikan langkah, "Nanti.." jeda agak lama, "jika kau tidak keberatan, maukan Natsu membacakan lagi surat untukku?"

Pasokan udara tiba-tiba berkurang disekitar Natsu dan lututnya lemas seketika.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Natsu susah payah menarik nafas dan terseyum sambil berkata 'tentu saja' dengan nada ceria. Ia berharap semoga saja keputusannya tidak salah.

"_Arigatou_!" ucap Lucy senang.

"Ini sudah larut malam, ayo kuantar."

Pemuda itu khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Lucy. Hari yang sudah mulai gelap dan banyaknya berita penculikan gadis-gadis SMA membuat hati Natsu gelisah, apalagi melihat keadaan Lucy. Rasa takutnya semakin besar.

"Rumahku dekat. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk berjalan kaki. Tapi… kalau itu keinginanmu. Ayo!" ajak Lucy bersemangat, ia menarik lengan sang pemuda.

Gantian Lucy yang menuntun Natsu.

_'Sebenarnya siapa yang disini tidak bisa melihat?'_ batin Natsu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membiarkan lengannya ditarik oleh Lucy.

**.**

**.**

Mereka berjalan pelan. Selama perjalanan, Natsu menutup mata, membiarkan sang pianis buta menuntunnya. Disaat seperti itu, entah mengapa ia menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang membelai pipinya, menikmati nyanyian serangga malam, dan dengung mesin kendaraan bermotor dari kejauhan.

Rasanya begitu damai, seolah-oleh semua beban terangkat.

"Sudah sampai." Ucapan Lucy membuatnya tersadar dan segera membuka mata. Manik obsidiannya membesar saat melihat bangunan di depannya.

"Ini rumahmu?!" Lucy menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Wuaahh… Besarnya! Apa kau putri bangsawan, Lucy?" tanya Natsu polos.

"Hahaha… kau bisa saja Natsu. Aku gadis SMA biasa. Kebetulan saja aku terlahir dikeluarga yang cukup mapan."

"Seharusnya kau punya piano di rumahmu," ucap Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum, "Saat ini pianoku sedang diperbaiki dan baru jadi dua minggu lagi. Berhubung pertunjukan musik semakin dekat, ayahku meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah yang sekaligus teman ayah untuk memperbolehkanku memakainya," jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu." Natsu mengangguk paham.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati Natsu dan menekan tombol intercom. "Kaede-_san,_ ini aku Lucy. Bisa kau bukakan pintu," ucap Lucy pada orang di dalam rumah.

"Nona Lucy kenapa pulangnya terlambat. Tuan sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda." Terdengar suara wanita dari balik intercom, terdengar khawatir dan cemas.

"Hehehe… _gomen_."

Kemudian gerbang besar itu terbuka, seorang pelayan segera menuntun Lucy masuk, "Apa kau mau mampir untuk minum teh, Natsu?"

"Tidak. Ini sudah malam, aku juga takut membuat ibuku cemas."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Pintu gerbang itu tertutup, namun Natsu belum juga bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Bagaikan orang linglung, ia menggerakkan kakinya perlahan menjauhi rumah megah sang Heartfilia. Sambil berjalan otaknya memproses dan memutar kembali peristiwa-peristiwa apa saja yang terjadi dua jam terakhir.

Pertama ia tanpa sengaja dibangunkan oleh suara dentingan piano, berkenalan dengan gadis tuna netra bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Dengan bodohnya mau disuruh untuk membacakan sebuah surat yang tenyata adalah surat ajakan putus, kemudian mengarang indah dan mengganti seluruh isi surat dengan bahasanya sendiri.

Gawat! Natsu benar-benar dalam posisi gawat. Kenapa tadi ia mau ketika disuruh membacakan surat? Kenapa juga ia harus berbohong?

Natsu berlutut sambil menjambak rambut merah mudanya dengan frustasi.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?!" tanya Natsu pada udara kosong.

Ia sudah janji akan membacakan surat kepada Lucy lagi. Surat yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah sampai ke tangan Lucy. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merutuk kebodohannya dalam hati.

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKANN!"

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai larut, namun Natsu belum juga pulang ke rumah. Sudah ia lupakan ranjang empuk dan nyamannya berendam di air hangat. Saat ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh satu hal. Surat balasan. Sebenarnya Natsu bisa saja melupakan kejadian tadi, menganggapnya tidak pernah ada dan mengacuhkan Lucy yang menunggu surat balasan dari sang pujaan hati. Tapi, sekali lagi, Natsu tidak bisa. Entah karena alasan apa, Natsu tidak ingin melihat raut kecewa di wajah Lucy, terlebih ia sangat menyukai permainan piano Lucy.

Oleh karena itu, ia sekarang berada di sini, di dalam sebuah toko buku.

Natsu sedikit kaget dengan jejeran rak-rak yang berisi buku. Ia sangat jarang menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini, pemuda salmon itu lebih memilih _game center _daripada harus berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku.

Dalam barisan rak, mata Natsu mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Buku tentang 'bagaimana cara menulis surat'. Terdengar klise, konyol, dan kekanakan, namun Natsu benar-benar tidak bisa menulis surat, apalagi surat cinta. Kejadian malam tadi hanya sebuah spontanitas dan ia bersyukur serta senang saat melihat senyum Lucy yang tertangkap dalam indra pengelihatannya. Entah sejak kapan, ia menyukai senyuman itu, senyum yag secara ajaib mampu menghangatkan hatinya dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

Setelah ia temukan buku yang dicari, Natsu beranjak ke arah rak berisi deretan surat dan kertas beraneka warna, kemudian tangannya meraih plastik berisi kertas berwarna biru. Bukan biru toska seperti surat yang dibacanya beberapa saat lalu, melainkan berwarna biru muda, persis dengan warna langit.

Setelah selesai membayar, Natsu segera pulang dengan kantung plastik berwarna putih di tangan.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa pagi sudah datang menjelang, matahari sudah dari satu jam yang lalu bangun dari peristirahatannya, kicauan burung juga sudah ramai terdengar. Seluruh umat manusia dengan suka cita menyambut pagi, bersyukur karena masih diberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati indahnya hari. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda berambut merah jambu, semalaman ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan mata nanar, ia masih menatap lembaran kosong di atas meja.

Sebuah kantung mata melingkari matanya. Semenit, ya. Natsu tidak tidur barang semenit pun. Padahal biasanya ia membutuhkan paling tidak tujuh jam untuk tidur, dan ini pertama kali baginya tidak tidur semalam. Semuanya gara-gara surat balasan tersebut.

Butuh waktu sedikitnya tiga jam untuk menamatkan buku _'Tips dan trik membuat surat cinta: 100 % sukses!'_, namun saat Natsu ingin merangkai kata, ia sama sekali bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Terlalu banyak kata yang berenang di otaknya, namun tidak ada yang sesuai. Berkali-kali ia mencoret dan meremas kertas, sampai-sampai tempat sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan penuh. Namun tidak ada satu pun surat yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Natsu menunduk, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. Untung saja saat ini hari minggu, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot bersiap ke sekolah.

"Haah…" Lagi, Natsu menghembuskan nafas. Sejak kapan ia menjadi pemuda yang melankolis seperti ini?

"Apa aku berguru dengan Loke saja, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah!" Natsu menepuk jidatnya agak keras, "Kenapa tidak aku pikirkan sejak tadi? Dasar bodoh!" sekarang ia bahkan memaki dirinya sendiri.

Secepat kilat, tanpa mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Natsu langsung menyambar jaket dan segera keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan ibunya yang menyuruhnya sarapan dan pertanyaan 'mau kemana' dari ayahnya. Menyambar sepeda yang diparkir di garasi, Natsu mengayuh dengan semangat membara ke rumah salah satu sahabatnya yang terkenal _Playboy_ tersebut.

Loke Sang Penakluk Wanita, _I'm coming_!

**.**

**.**

Kaus kutang dan celana kolor.

Sungguh Natsu sedikit ragu saat melihat pemuda jadi-jadian di depannya. Loke yang sekarang ia lihat sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya di sekolah. Kemana perginya baju rapi dan harum dan kemana perginya wajah penuh senyum jumawa itu? Karena pemuda dihadapannya saat ini lebih mirip dengan gelandangan daripada seorang _casanova_ menakluk wanita.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kesini, Natsu," ucap Loke sambil menggaruk bokong.

"Haha…" Natsu mencoba tertawa senormal mungkin namun gagal, ia melirik tangan kanan Loke yang beberapa saat lalu habis digunakan untuk menggaruk tersebut.

"Ayo masuk. Ck! Sial, gara-gara Mayu-_chan_ aku hanya bisa tidur dua jam."

Natsu mengekor dari belakang. Mayu-chan? Ah, mungkin pacar baru Loke yang entah nomer berapa.

"Kau mau minum apa Natsu?" Mereka sudah ada di dapur, dengan langkah malas Loke mengambil teko dan mengisinya dengan air.

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot, Loke." Natsu menggelengkan kepala, menolak tawaran Loke secara halus.

Pemuda berambut orange itu mengernyit, memicingkan mata dan menatap wajah Natsu. "Kamu aneh, Natsu," Loke mendekat sementara Natsu tertawa kikuk.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Jarang-jarang kamu ke rumahku. Apalagi sepagi ini… dan lihat," Loke menunjuk bagian bawah mata Natsu, "ada kantung mata di wajahmu Natsu! Pasti ada yang tidak beres," selidik Loke.

Loke bersidekap, bergaya ala detektif. Setelah lama memperhatikan Natsu, pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum, "Ah.. pasti kau sedang jatuh cinta, 'kan?"

Detik berikutnya adalah peristiwa langka yang pertama kali Loke lihat. Bagaimana semburat merah―yang awalnya tipis―merambat naik, naik sampai menyelimuti seluruh wajah Natsu. Tidak hanya itu, kedua telinga Natsu juga memerah.

"Phff!" Loke menahan tawa. Sungguh menggemaskan wajah Natsu saat ini. Jika Gray ataupun Erza melihatnya, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya jika teman masa kecilnya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Jangan tertawa, Loke!" Natsu menghantam meja, ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin masuk ke dalam lubang saja.

"Hei, kau apakan mejaku?!" Loke terkejut saat permukaan meja makannya sedikit retak akibat pukulan tadi.

"Hehehe…._Gomen_."

Loke mendengus dan duduk di samping Natsu, "Jadi apa maksudmu datang kemari, Natsu?" ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta volt andalannya.

"Ak-aku…" Tiba-tiba Natsu kehilangan kata. Ia menatap Loke yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

Sumpah demi raja penguasa bintang, Loke benar-benar tak habis pikir, sejak kapan Natsu berubah menjadi pemuda gagap seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, Natsu." Loke tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, air yang direbusnya tadi sudah mendidih.

"Siapa nama gadis itu?" Saat ini Loke sedang sibuk menyeduh air dan mencampurkannya pada bubuk kopi susu instan, sementara itu Natsu menunduk.

"Ahh.. rupanya masih rahasia, ya?" goda Loke dan disusul dengusan Natsu.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara menulis surat cinta yang benar, Loke. Bukan mendengar ejekanmu itu. Kalau kamu tidak mau membantu, lebih baik aku pergi saja!" Natsu melenggang keluar, dan si Loke hanya bisa terpaku beberapa saat. Jangan bilang kalau Natsu ngambek?

"Hahaha…Kamu marah Natsu?" Loke sama sekali tidak menyangka Natsu bakalan tersinggung dengan godaannya barusan.

"Jangan marah. Sini…sini…" Loke merangkul pundak Natsu dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Ayo minum dulu." Loke menyodorkan secangkir kopi susu di hadapan Natsu, dengan terpaksa ia meminumnya. Pahitnya kopi dan manisnya susu bercampur di dalam mulutnya dan menciptakan rasa baru yang pas, membuat rasa tegangnya berkurang.

"Kamu harus rileks, Natsu. Hilangkan semua beban yang ada di kepalamu dan ikuti kata hatimu," saran Loke.

Natsu menatap Loke, "Kalau itu sudah kau lakukan, maka kau akan mudah membuatnya. Tidak hanya satu, bahkan seribu surat pun dapat kau buat dengan mudah." Loke tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Natsu berkali-kali.

"Hahaha… aku tidak sabar melihat gadis yang bisa merubahmu seperti ini, Natsu." Lagi-lagi Loke mengganggunya. Dan lagi-lagi wajah dan kupingnya memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

Siapa sangka, saran Loke benar-benar berhasil!

Natsu sama sekali tidak menduga jika ia berhasil membuat sebuah surat. Terasa mudah dan jari-jarinya menari dengan lincah di atas kertas, bahkan ia hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Akhirnya!" Natsu bersorak, segera ia melipat dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

**.**

**.**

Natsu selalu menunggu Lucy di ruang musik. Menunggunya hingga matahari berganti bulan dan sudah dua hari semenjak ia mengirimkan surat tersebut, Lucy tidak kunjung datang.

'Apa jangan-jangan suratnya tidak sampai?'

'Atau kebohongannya sudah terbongkar?'

Semua pemikiran itu membuat Natsu murung. Sahabat-sahabatnya merasa khawatir melihat perubahan sifat Natsu. Natsu tidak lagi tersulut emosi saat Gray tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya, ia bahkan tidak mengajak si ratu titania berantem. Sungguh, sifat Natsu yang berputar 180 derajat membuat seluruh teman sekelas bahkan guru-guru terkejut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya, Loke? Kenapa Natsu jadi pemurung dan suka mendesah begitu?" tanya Erza sambil bergidik.

"Apa jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?" Kali ini Gray yang berasumsi.

Namun Loke tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa melihat reaksi teman-temannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Hari ketiga Natsu masih setia menunggu. Seperti waktu itu, Natsu berada di dalam kelas seorang diri. Menatap lembayung senja yang perlahan turun ke peraduan.

**Ting.**

Suara yang selama ini ia rindukan akhirnya terdengar juga. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, sampai-sampai kursi yang tadi ia duduki terjungkal ke belakang. Bibirnya yang selama ini murung, saat ini tersenyum. Hatinya kembali terisi oleh sihir gaib dan membuatnya bersemagat. Pemuda salmon itu menyambar tasnya dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

**.**

Masih sama seperti waktu itu.

Melodi ini… Moonlight Sonata.

Sebuah sonata yang diciptakan seorang guru kepada murid perempuannya. Murid sekaligus gadis yang dicintai sang guru. Lagu yang diciptakan Beethoven kepada murid perempuannya. Semua perasaan sang maestro jenius itu tertuang di setiap nada. Ada cinta, rindu dan tersisip sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

**.**

Natsu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ia pedulikan nafasnya yang putus-putus dan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit ia akan sampai di depan pintu itu, yang di dalamnya terdapat gadis yang duduk di depan grand piano. Sendirian, tanpa lembar-lembar partitur yang menemani. Jemarinya lincah menari, menekan deretan nada secara acak dan menghasilkan harmoni yang indah.

Natsu sudah ada di depan pintu bertepatan dengan selesainya permainan memukau sang pianis.

"Natsu?" Rupanya gadis itu sudah tahu kedatangan Natsu.

"Hah.. hah.." Pemuda itu meraup banyak-banyak oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kelaparan.

"Yo, Luce," Natsu tersenyum dan mendekati sang gadis yang duduk di tengah ruangan.

"Hehe… aku datang lagi," sebelah tangannya mengangkat secarik surat berwarna biru langit. "Kau mau membacakan surat untukku lagi, 'kan, Natsu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, bagaikan déjà vu, lagi-lagi sinar perak dari sang rembulan menerobos masuk dari luar jendela. Menyinari Lucy dari belakang, membuat nafas pemuda dihadapannya tercekat dan semu merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Natsu mendekat, mengambil surat itu dari tangan Lucy dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yaahh.. apa boleh buat. Sepertinya hanya aku temanmu saat ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Untuk Lucy…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TBC.**

* * *

**Karena terlalu panjang, saya potong sampai disini. Dan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Thanks for reading. Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo semua. Maaf atas ketelatan saya mem-publish chapter ini. Ini semua gara-gara modem 3 saya tidak bisa membuka FFn :'(

Terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite kan fic saya ini.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

**Letter to You by Aqua Titania a.k.a. Mbik Si Kambing**

**All standard warning applied, AU, OOC**

**Pair: NatsuXLucy**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated:T**

**.**

**.**

_Ne, Lucy, apa kau tahu... _

_Selama aku membaca, mataku tak bisa lepas memandang wajahmu. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu. Bahkan tawamu akhir-akhir ini selalu menghiasi mimpi malamku._

_Mungkin kau merasa aneh dan tertawa mengejek, tapi aku benar-benar serius dan bersungguh-sungguh._

_._

_._

_Surat._

_Aku ingin menjadi surat. Bukan surat biasa, melainkan surat spesial yang mampu mengukir senyum di bibirmu dan menciptakan alunan indah dari suara tawamu._

_Ya―aku ingin menjadi surat istimewa untukmu, Lucy_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Natsu~"

Seorang gadis bertubuh tegap dan sangat diidolakan seluruh pemuda di sekolahnya menyapanya dengan senyum yang memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang tertata rapi. Rambutnya berwarna merah scarlet, panjang dan indah.

Mungin, jika yang melihat itu bukan Natsu, baik laki-laki dan maupun perempuan akan terpesona dengan kecantikannya. Gadis itu ternyata tidak sendiri. Di samping kanan dan kirinya berdiri dua orang pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama. Yang satu berwajah menyeramkan dengan tindik berderet di kedua sisi hidungnya dan yang lagi satu berwajah tampan. Ketiganya menatap Natsu dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Mereka adalah teman sepermainan Natsu.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat ketiga temannya saat ini. Sudah ia duga, cepat atau lambat teman-temannya pasti ingin meminta penjelasan, karena dirinya sudah sering absen dari jadwal kumpul-kumpul yang biasanya mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik saat teman-temannya mencegatnya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Natsu."

Masing-masing tangannya dipegang oleh dua laki-laki, mencengkramnya erat dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Bulu kuduk Natsu seketika berdiri. Dengan takut, manik obsidiannya menatap wanita dihadapannya. Tinggi menjulang layaknya dewi perang. Natsu meneguk ludah, memberikan cengiran khasnya. Bukannya luluh, aura hitam yang terpancar di sekeliling sang wanita berambut marun itu semakin besar, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya segera angkat kaki.

Pemuda Dragneel itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Bawa dia."

Sang gadis memberi perintah pada kedua laki-laki tersebut dan segera, Natsu diseret secara paksa ke kebun belakang sekolah.

"Oi! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai!"

Natsu berteriak. Tangannya bergerak liar, mencoba untuk terlepas dari cengkraman kedua pria di sampingnya. Mereka tidak peduli. Berpura-pura menulikan telinga dan tetap membawa Natsu, meski beberapa siswa memandangnya aneh dan berbisik-bisik.

"Lepaskan aku, Gray! Gajeel!" Natsu berteriak protes.

Setelah sampai, barulah kedua lengan Natsu terbebas. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Sialan kalian berdua!" ucap Natsu sambil meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

Baik Gray maupun Gajeel sama-sama tidak membalas ucapan Natsu. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan bersandar di tembok belakang sekolah.

"Natsu," panggil satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Apa?!" tanya Natsu ketus, ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan semena-mena yang telah dilakukan ketiga sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku. Butuh. Penjelasan," ucap Erza dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat.

Erza bergerak satu langkah ke depan. Natsu bergerak mundur.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang sikapmu dan gosip yang kudapat dari Loke."

Beberapa detik Natsu mematung. Otaknya mencerna agak lama perkataan sang ratu Titania.

"Ck! Sialan Si Loke! Rupanya mulutnya tidak bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Erza penuh selidik sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Kakinya mundur satu langkah, matanya bergerak gelisah. Sial, kenapa Natsu jadi gugup begini? "Be―benar apanya?!"

"Bahwa kau…." kini giliran Gajeel yang membuka suara. Sedari tadi ia hanya melihat tingkah Natsu dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sedang jatuh cinta?" celetuk Gray, melanjutkan kalimat Gajeel.

Natsu membuka mulut ingin menyanggah, namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Bibirnya kembali terkunci rapat kemudian kepala ia tundukkan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Pffftt. HUWAHAHAHAHA."

Tawa membahana keluar dari ketiga temannya tersebut. Erza memeluk perutnya erat karena tak kuasa menahan tawa, begitu juga dengan kedua pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Natsu mendengus kesal, tidak rela jika dirinya dijadikan bahan olokan teman-temannya. "Jangan tertawa! Berani-beraninya kalian!"

Malu bercampur amarah membuat wajah serta telinga Natsu berubah merah padam. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk kesal.

"Natsu," Gray mengusap air mata, "apa benar, ini Natsu yang selama ini aku kenal?" tanya Gray disela-sela gelak tawanya. Sungguh, Gray baru pertama kali melihat rona merah di wajah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Huh! Diamlah, Gray. Sikapmu membuatku muak." Natsu memalingkan muka. Dengan tangan bersedekap, ia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Melihat Natsu yang kelewat _tsundere _membuat ketiga sahabatnya kembali tertawa.

"Jadi, siapa?" tanya Gajeel setelah puas tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu, Gajeel?" Natsu balik bertanya. Ia pura-pura tidak paham pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindik tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa yang diam-diam mencuri hati Natsu kita?" Gajeel mendekat, merangkul Natsu dengan tangan kekarnya.

"It-itu―"

"Astaga, lihat wajahnya, Gray," telunjuk Gajeel menyentuh pipi Natsu. Natsu menepisnya dan memandang Gajeel tidak suka.

"Ya. Benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus," ujar Gray.

Demi tuhan, kesabaran Natsu sudah benar-benar habis sekarang. Sial, sial, sial! Natsu ingin mengumpat keras. Ia paling benci menjadi objek ejekan teman-temannya. Sungguh. Sangat. Benci. Dan saat tangan Gajeel sedikit melonggar, dengan secepat kilat Natsu langsung melepas beban yang ada di pundaknya dan berlari menjauhi ketiga temannya.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?!" Teriakan Erza membuat larinya semakin kencang. "Tangkap dia!"

Gajeel dan Gray langsung melesat dan mengejar Natsu. Natsu yang sadar kedua temannya mengejarnya, langsung berbelok ke kiri, melompati kursi dan meja-meja tua dan berharap ia bisa segera lolos dari kejaran teman-temannya itu. Namun sial bagi Natsu. Rupanya jalan yang ia pilih ternyata buntu.

Dinding setinggi empat meter berdiri kokoh di depannya. 'Mungkin aku bisa memanjatnya,' batin Natsu. Namun sebelum tangannya meraih dinding batu yang kasar, dari arah belakang muncul tangan-tangan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Le-lepaskan aku, brengsek!" umpat Natsu.

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu, Natsu."

Baik Gray maupun Gajeel sama-sama memberikan Natsu seringai yang mengerikan. Ada kilat ganjil di kedua pasang mata sahabatnya itu. Tengkuknya tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan ia merasa sebuah firasat tidak enak yang akan menghampirinya sebentar lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceritakan gadis itu pada kami." Natsu membulatkan mata saat sosok Erza menghampirinya dan aura mengintimidasi itu kembali muncul.

"Ck, Sial!"

Dengan berta hati, Natsu pun menceritakan kisahnya di hadapan ketiga temannya. Dengan wajah memerah dan wajah yang tertekuk.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, begitu," seru Gray setelah mendengar cerita singkat Natsu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semanis itu, Natsu. Kalau kalian sudah resmi pacaran, jangan lupa perkenalkan kami dengan Lucy."

Sekarang giliran Erza yang angkat bicara. Gadis itu―mungkin karena terlalu senang dan kelewat semangat―menepuk bahu Natsu kuat-kuat dan membuat Natsu sukses terbatuk-batuk dan mengernyit kesakitan.

Gadis berambut merah itu sedikit bangga dengan temannya yang satu ini. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang Natsu Dragneel sedang kasmaran.

"Jangan-jangan sampai saat ini Lucy belum kamu kasih tahu?" celetuk Gajeel.

Mereka juga sudah diberitahu bahwa gadis―yang disukai pemuda yang diberi gelar 'Naga merah' oleh kelompoknya itu―bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Seorang gadis penyandang tuna netra dan pandai memainkan piano.

Natsu menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Gajeel.

"Sudah berapa surat yang kau kirim untuknya?" tanya Gray.

"Tujuh," jawab Natsu.

**Buk!**

Kepalanya dipukul Erza sedikit keras. Natsu menatap Erza dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tujuh?! _Baka_! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Natsu. Tidakkah kau pikir, hidup dalam kebohongan semu sangat menyesakkan?!"

Natsu terdiam memikirkan ucapan sahabat perempuannya tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup menatap ketiga temannya tersebut.

Ia kembali teringat dengan surat-surat yang ditulisnya untuk Lucy. Surat yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada dan tercipta karena kebodohan Natsu belaka.

"Pikirkan itu, Natsu. Jangan menjadi pria pengecut dan lari dari kenyataan."

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Gray, ketiga sahabatnya langsung meninggalkannya sendiri. Meninggalkannya bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang semakin kacau.

.

.

.

.

_Tidak…_

_Selama ini aku salah,_

_Aku berbohong._

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi surat._

_Aku ingin menjadi 'dia'._

'_Dia' yang selalu dipikirkan Lucy._

_yang menjadi tujuan Lucy untuk bermain piano,_

_dan yang selalu membuat Lucy tersenyum saat aku membaca surat untuknya._

_Ah…Aku sangat iri padanya._

.

.

.

.

Natsu sudah hafal betul kapan gadis itu akan datang.

Seminggu dua kali. Hari Selasa dan Jumat. Sore hari menjelang malam, sekitar jam enam hingga setengah tujuh sore, saat dimana lazuardi berubah warna dan matahari beranjak menuju horizon.

"Natsu, aku datang lagi."

Natsu hanya tersenyum datar saat melihat gadis itu. Duduk di kursi yang sama, rambut pirang yang sama, dan dengan senyum yang sama. Lucy menyambutnya dengan sapaan hangat.

"Oh―hai, Luce."

Ada getir di nada Natsu dan Lucy menyadari hal tersebut. Gadis itu mendengar suara pintu geser tertutup dan langkah kaki Natsu yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sakit, Natsu?" tanya Lucy, air mukanya tampak khawatir.

Namun Natsu tak menjawab. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tetap membisu. Obsidiannya menatap objek di depannya. Mulai dari rambut, kemudian wajah dan terakhir amplop berwarna biru muda yang dipegang sang gadis. Agak lama ia memandang benda berbentuk segiempat tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa amarah muncul dalam diri Natsu. Bukan hanya itu, rasa iri―atau lebih tepatnya cemburu―datang tanpa ia duga. Rasa sesak dan nyeri itu semakin menyiksanya, menggerogotinya secara brutal dan membabi buta. Matanya belum juga terlepas dari objek berwarna biru tersebut.

Ya. Natsu tahu. Sekarang akhirnya ia tahu, apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Surat itu.

Surat yang dipegang Lucy adalah penyebabnya. Surat yang berisi tulisan khasnya, yang ia buat setiap waktu. Dibuat dengan susah payah dan pemilihan kata yang tepat. Natsu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat untuk menahan emosi yang ada, namun sepertinya kesabarannya sudah diambang batas.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, mungkin karena otaknya hanya dipenuhi amarah, Natsu merampas benda segiempat itu dari tangan Lucy.

Gadis itu kaget. Matanya membola. Karena, tanpa mengetahui alasan yang jelas, Natsu―pemuda yang baru menjadi sahabatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, yang sangat baik dan mau mengabulkan permohonannya untuk membacakan setiap surat-suratnya―tiba-tiba saja menarik paksa benda itu dari genggamannya.

**Kras. Kras.**

Mata karamel itu membulat saat pemuda di hadapannya dengan santai merobek amplop itu hingga menjadi serpihan tak bermakna. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Natsu.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, Natsu? Kenapa kau merobeknya?!" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Lucy sama sekali tidak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa Natsu melakukan hal rendah seperti itu? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul satu-persatu di benaknya.

"Dengarkan aku, Lucy," ucap Natsu mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Gadis pirang itu dapat merasakan tangan yang memegang kedua bahunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Lucy ingin melepas cengkraman sang pemilik tangan.

"Tolong kembalikan suratku!"

Suara Lucy melengking dan menuntut. Ada amarah tersirat dari setiap kata. Matanya sudah memanas, mungkin sebentar lagi likuid itu akan membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Natsu menggeleng lemah. Kedua tangannya masih ada di pundak sang gadis. Sungguh, rasa sakit di dadanya beberapa saat lalu tidak seberapa dengan yang dirasakannya saat ini―karena, saat Natsu melihat orang yang disayanginya menitikkan air mata, sungguh membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat Natsu.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy. Karena selama ini―" sedikit jeda untuk mengatur nafas, "surat yang selama ini kau dapat, semuanya… semuanya hanya―"

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan… aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Lucy menggeleng kuat, matanya terpejam dan kedua kupingnya sudah ditutup telapak tangannya sendiri.

Natsu terdiam, terlalu terkejut melihat reaksi Lucy.

"Lucy.. aku minta maaf. Selama ini kelakuanku salah. Tolong, lihatlah aku.." Suara Natsu benar-benar terdengar putus asa.

"Dan sekarang kau mengejekku, Natsu?" tanya Lucy sarkastik disela-sela tangisannya.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Lihatlah aku dengan tanganmu."

Buru-buru Natsu menjelaskan. Ia tidak pernah merendahkan Lucy karena kebutaannya itu. Dengan lembut, Natsu meraih tangan Lucy, menuntunnya perlahan.

"Ini, rambutku…" Tangannya sudah berada di atas kepalanya. Natsu menatap Lucy, namun tatapan Lucy sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca.

"Ini mataku…hidungku… bibirku…"

Kemudian turun, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Natsu. Dapat Natsu rasakan tangan Lucy yang bergetar.

"Dan di dalam sini," tangan itu sudah berada di dada Natsu, "ada jantungku yang berdetak. Kumohon, tolong pahami perasaanku ini, Lucy," ucap Natsu.

Setelah sekian lama memendam, akhirnya ia bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya. Natsu benar-benar menunggu jawaban dari Lucy. Bunyi jam yang berdetak membuat dirinya tidak sabar. Takut sekaligus penasaran.

―dan saat bibir ranum itu mulai bergerak, menyemburkan beberapa patah kata, tiba-tiba saja Natsu merasa waktu berhenti berputar dan tubuhnya bagaikan habis tersiram air yang sangat dingin.

Ia tidak juga bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Meski hari sudah semakin gelap, suhu udara semakin menurun, dan sekolah yang semakin sepi. Tubuhnya masih diam di tempat. Meski ia hanya tinggal sendiri di ruang musik dan keberadaan Lucy yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hanya ada satu yang masih menemani sang pemuda Dragneel itu. Jawaban dan ucapan perpisahan dari Lucy. Yang menggema dan memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Yang menjadi alasan utama disfungsi otot-otot sarafnya.

.

.

.

"_Go-gomenne_, Natsu. Aku tidak bisa. _Sayonara_."

_._

_._

_._

"Sepertinya dia patah hati," bisik Gray pada teman di sebelahnya, si Wajah Tindik.

Si lawan bicara mengangguk setuju, matanya masih tidak lepas dari tubuh lunglai dan lemas di sudut ruangan.

Sementara itu, gadis yang duduk di antara kedua lelaki itu juga menatap Natsu dengan cemas. Gadis titania itu sedikit khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Natsu yang sangat ekstrim. Sifat Natsu berubah 180 derajat. Sudah seminggu ini Erza tidak mendengar gurauan serta tawa khas sang pemuda Dragneel tersebut. Bahkan Gray―teman sekaligus rival abadi Natsu―rindu saat-saat mereka bertengkar bersama. Aneh memang. Tapi Gray sangat ingin merasakan sakitnya pukulan Natsu dan tangannya juga sudah gatal ingin bertarung seperti dulu. Ya. Dulu sebelum Natsu bertemu gadis bernama Lucy, yang tanpa gadis itu sadari telah memberikan pengaruh yang sangat besar terhadap Natsu.

"Apa mungkin Lucy marah dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi?" tanya Erza.

"Yeah, mungkin saja."

.

.

"Hey, Natsu. Jangan murung begitu. Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita ber-karaoke ria?" ajak Gajeel.

Pria bertindik ini tidak ingin melihat wajah tertekuk Natsu terus menerus. Meski mereka kurang akrab dan jarang mengobrol, tapi tetap saja Gajeel ingin temannya yang satu ini bahagia dan segera melupakan penyakit patah hatinya tersebut.

"Wah, ide bagus, Gajeel. Mungkin aku akan mengajak beberapa gadis untuk memeriahkan suasana," celetuk Loke yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka berdua.

Gray dan Erza juga mengangguk setuju dengan ide Gajeel. Loke dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka. Namun, belum juga Loke menelpon, Natsu dengan muka malas berkata pada teman-temannya, "Pergilah. Aku lagi malas."

Kemudian, tanpa melihat ke arah teman-temannya, Natsu berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Makin lama langkahnya semakin lebar dan akhirnya berlari dengan kencangnya. Natsu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan udara dingin bulan September.

Uap-uap udara tercipta saat ia melepas karbondioksida. Dadanya sesak, diafragmanya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kram. Tapi, sekali lagi ia tidak peduli dengan semua rasa sakit itu. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, selama perjalanan pulang, Natsu tak henti-hentinya memukul dadanya. Mungkin―pikirnya―dengan memukul tepat di bagian dada, rasa sesak itu akan menghilang dan sembuh seperti sediakala. Namun, sekali lagi, itu hanya angan-angan kosong belaka. Karena bagaimanapun juga, rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Luka itu masih menganga dan tak ada satu dokter pun yang mampu mengobatinya.

.

.

.

Kegelapan adalah temannya. Teman yang selalu menemaninya selama dua belas tahun.

Tongkat aluminium adalah penuntun langkahnya dan piano adalah sahabat yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

Benar, selama ini Lucy hanya ditemani benda kokoh dan berwarna hitam itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bisa melihat sejak berusia enam tahun. Lucy kecil tentu sangat terpukul karena dirinya tidak bisa lagi melihat. Padahal ia sangat suka memandang bulan purnama bersama ibunya, mengamati bagaimana awan-awan seputih bulu domba berarak pelan. Ia sangat rindu hijaunya rumput dan warna kelopak sakura yang bermekaran.

Namun, sekalipun ia memohon hingga air matanya mengering, impian itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Hanya satu warna yang selalu ia lihat.

Hitam. Hitam yang lebih gelap dari pada gelap malam.

Tiga bulan lebih Lucy terpuruk dalam jurang keputus asaan. Ia tidak mau makan dan berbicara pada siapapun. Namun saat ia diajak―dengan sedikit paksaan―oleh ayahnya ke sebuah pertunjukan orkestra, di mana salah satu acaranya menampilkan permainan piano solo, detik itu juga―meski dirinya tidak bisa lagi melihat―gadis bermanik karamel itu bisa mendengar untaian nada yang sangat menawan dan secara tidak langsung menciptakan warna-warna yang sejak dulu ia rindukan.

―Dan sejak saat itu Lucy bagai terlahir kembali. Senyumnya kembali hadir dan tawanya kembali terdengar.

Namun awan mendung kembali menghampiri Lucy. Senyumnya memudar dan wajahnya selalu terlihat murung. Kaede―pengasuh sekaligus ketua pelayan yang sudah melayani keluarga Heartfilia sejak usia belia―menatap nona besarnya dengan khawatir.

"Ada masalah apa, Nona Lucy?"

Lucy menggeleng, ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makan malamnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kaede."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Nona?! Cepat ceritakan masalah anda pada saya."

Wanita setengah baya itu menuntut penjelasan. Lucy yang tidak mau mendengar omelan sang Ketua Pelayan, dengan berat hati menceritakan penyebab kegundahan hatinya tersebut.

.

Tentang surat dan juga pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel.

.

Gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana rupa Natsu, namun jangan salah, Lucy tahu suara Natsu dan dapat dengan mudah menebak bagaimana bunyi ketukan langkah kaki Natsu. Menurutnya, Natsu adalah pemuda yang sangat ceria, ramah dan juga sangat baik.

Lucy yang jarang percaya pada orang asing, entah mengapa langsung menaruh kepercayaannya pada Natsu dengan mudah. Sampai-sampai ia meminta tolong pada pemuda itu untuk membacakan surat pribadinya. Lucy sangat senang Natsu mau membantunya dan menemaninya bermain piano hingga malam menjelang.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, tanpa alasan yang jelas, Natsu merobek dan mengambil surat terakhir yang di dapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlebih lagi mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku melihat suratnya, Nona?"

"Semua suratnya ada di laci meja paling atas, Kaede."

Kaede beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Lucy dapat mendengar suara derit laci yang terbuka.

Saat ini tangan Kaede sudah penuh dengan surat-surat berharga Lucy. Dengan teliti ia melihat satu-persatu surat tersebut. Totalnya ada delapan surat. Tujuh dengan amplop berwarna biru muda dan satu berwarna biru toska. Matanya semakin menyipit saat membaca rentetan huruf-huruf yang tercetak di muka amplop.

"Apa benar ini semua dari 'dia', Nona?" ada sedikit ragu dibalik suara wanita itu.

"Tentu saja. Baca saja kalau kau tidak percaya, Kaede."

Kaede mulai membuka satu demi satu surat tersebut. Membacanya dengan lantang di depan Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan terlihat malu saat surat itu tertulis hal-hal yang berbau romantis.

Kaede terkikik saat melihat reaksi nona mudanya itu. Seluruh surat berwarna biru muda sudah habis dibaca, tinggal satu surat yang tersisa. Surat yang umurnya paling tua di antara semua surat yang diterima Lucy. Berwarna beda sendiri, biru toska.

"Ini surat terakhir, Nona. Saya akan membacanya."

Kata demi kata, Kaede lafaskan dengan lantang di depan Lucy. Menyuguhkan kebenaran yang selama ini dirahasiakan oleh Natsu dan saat Kaede sudah habis membaca isi keseluruhan surat itu, wanita tua itu mendesah dan meneguk ludah.

"Sepertinya pemuda yang bernama Natsu itu sengaja membohongi anda, Nona," ucapnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menutup kembali surat terakhir itu dan melihat raut wajah nona mudanya yang tak terbaca. Ia sedikit marah dengan kekasih―atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih nona mudanya itu. Hanya dengan selembar kertas, pemuda yang umurnya lebih tua tiga tahun dari Lucy itu memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin dua tahun tersebut.

Kaede masih menatap Lucy, menunggu jawaban atau bahkan respon setelah mendengar penjelasannya tadi. Alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu hanya mengulurkan tangan, meminta semua surat itu.

Kaede mendesah, dengan berat hati ia mengembalikan seluruh surat itu pada pemiliknya, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Lucy dengan tangan memegang nampan yang berisi makan malam majikannya yang masih utuh.

.

.

Lucy menggenggam erat benda yang ada di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tempo hari saat Natsu berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Lucy. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas suara Natsu yang bergetar dan permohonan maafnya. Serta pengakuan Natsu tentang perasaannya.

Ahh… kenapa Lucy baru sadar sekarang, bahwa selama ini surat-surat itu hanya tipuan belaka.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air matanya mengalir. Dirinya menangis sambil memeluk surat itu dengan erat. Dadanya terasa sakit dan perih. Bukan, sakit ini bukan karena kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya, ia menangis karena Natsu.

Entah sejak kapan Natsu masuk ke dalam hatinya, melekat kuat sampai ke akar-akarnya. Mengisi hatinya dengan kegembiraan dan membuat harinya semakin berwarna.

Sejak kapan?

Lucy sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas rasa rindu―yang bahkan melebihi rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya dulu―menerobos ke relung hatinya yang terdalam. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan suara tawa, rindu dengan candaan yang sering dilontarkan pemuda Dragneel itu padanya, dan yang paling ia rindukan adalah, saat dimana Natsu membacakan surat untuknya. Suaranya yang begitu teduh. Begitu nyaman.

"Natsu _no baka_," bisiknya ditengah tangisannya yang semakin keras.

Surat-surat itu masih ada di dalam dekapan sang gadis. Terlihat sedikit kusut, persis seperti perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin benar pepatah kuno yang pernah Natsu dengar dari ayahnya waktu kecil. Hanya satu yang bisa mengobati luka hati, yaitu waktu. Biarkan waktu yang mengobati hatimu. Beberapa kasus membutuhkan waktu seminggu, ada pula yang berbulan-bulan dan tidak sedikit pula yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Masalahnya, butuh waktu berapa lama agar hati Natsu bisa sembuh?

Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau bahkan bertahun-tahun?

―karena, rasa sakit itu masih betah menjadi parasit di dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba segala cara. Mulai dari mengikuti acara _goukon_ yang disarankan oleh Loke, karaoke-an bersama teman-temannya, bermain di _game canter_ dan sebagainya.

Semua sudah Natsu lakukan.

Namun, kegiatan yang biasanya membuatnya senang, seperti memancing ikan bersama kucing kesayangannya, Happy, tidak mampu membuat hatinya kembali pulih dari keterpurukan.

Natsu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di permukaan piano. Dirinya saat ini berada di ruang musik. Sendirian, ditemani sayup-sayup udara sore yang menenangkan. Tanganya menyentuh permukaan punggung piano yang dingin.

Matanya terpejam, sementara pikirannya melayang-layang, mengingat kenangannya bersama Lucy.

Bagaikan menonton film kuno, Natsu mengingat bagaimana dirinya tanpa sengaja mendengar alunan lagu _Mondlight Sonata_ saat malam menjelang. Ia masih ingat bagaimana reaksi tubuh dan juga jantungnya saat melihat Lucy di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan untuk pertama kali. Degup jantungnya bertalu dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya memanas. Ia ingat senyum Lucy dan suara tawanya. Kenangan yang indah namun penuh tipu muslihat.

Natsu mengerang saat ia kembali teringat air mata itu. Air mata yang jatuh dari manik karamel Lucy. Terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya, saat raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan mampir di wajah Lucy.

Sungguh, Natsu ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin mengulang waktu. Lebih baik kebohongan itu tetap menjadi rahasia kelamnya, daripada ia harus melihat bulir air mata itu. Lebih baik ia tidak mengutarakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan tetap memendamnya dalam hati, daripada ia tidak bisa lagi bertemu Lucy, melihat senyumannya dan mendengar tawa khasnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan matanya memanas saat memutar kembali memori itu.

**Sret.**

Pintu geser terbuka. Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkejut saat matanya menangkap objek yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Ia mengucek matanya. Ah, mungkin karena kurang tidur dan terlalu memikirkan Lucy, sampai-sampai Natsu melihat sosok Lucy berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali. "Lu-Lucy?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Gadis itu―dengan tongkat penuntun di tangan kirinya―berjalan mendekati Natsu.

"Se―sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Natsu, kali ini ia percaya bahwa Lucy benar-benar nyata dan dirinya tidak sedang terkena delusi. Natsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Lucy.

"Natsu," ucap Lucy.

Segera, Natsu langsung menangkap kedua tangan Lucy. Oh, betapa ia merindukan tangan hangat Lucy.

"Ah, ini benar-benar Natsu." Lucy tersenyum.

Natsu benar-benar berharap ini tidak sedang bermimpi. Gadis pirang itu tepat berada di depan matanya. Berdiri bersisian dan hanya berjarak satu langkah.

"Ap―"

Tiba-tiba, Natsu tidak bisa berbicara. Lidahnya mendadak kelu dan otaknya dibanjiri pertanyaan, namun ia sama sekali tidak mampu menjabarkannya melalui ucapan.

Lucy semakin mendekatkan diri, bahkan tak segan mengendus tubuh Natsu. Seketika itu juga wajah remaja tanggung itu merah padam, tubuhnya kaku, dan adrenalinnya bergerak cepat. "Baunya… suaranya…ternyata, ini benar Natsu yang asli."

Lucy berkata di samping telinga Natsu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa suaranya itu membuat lutut Natsu mendadak lemas dan kesulitan bernapas.

"Luce, Apa yang kau―?"

Ucapan Natsu terpotong saat tangan Lucy meraba wajahnya. Memberikan rangsangan maha dasyat dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangan itu menjelajah seenaknya tanpa permisi pada sang pemilik. Namun Natsu sama sekali tidak menolak saat tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Ia bahkan sangat senang dan perutnya kembali digelitik oleh ribuan sayap kupu-kupu imajiner.

"Ternyata bibirmu tipis juga, ya." Lucy berkomentar saat ujung jarinya menyentuh bibir Natsu. Pemuda berambut gulali itu bahkan menahan nafas saking gugupnya.

Tangan itu membelai pipi Natsu. "Lembut. Bahkan kulit wajahmu lebih lembut dari wajahku."

Lucy melepas tawa. Pipi Natsu semakin memerah.

"Dan ini―matamu? Lentiknya…" ucap Lucy saat ujung telunjuknya menyentuh barisan bulu mata Natsu. "Apa warnanya? Biru? Cokelat? Merah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hitam," jawab Natsu dengan suara serak.

"Ah, ternyata hitam." Lucy mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. "Ne, Natsu?" gadis itu membuka mata. Matanya mengarah ke depan.

"Y-ya?"

"Mau mendengarkanku bermain piano?"

Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa mengolah kata. Menganggukkan kepala saja sangat susah ia lakukan. Tangannya ia bawa ke pipi kanannya, kemudian mencubitnya keras. Sakit. Pipi kanannya terasa sakit. Berarti dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi. Lucy benar-benar nyata dan ingin bermain piano lagi bersamanya.

Lucy menarik tangannya, menuntunnya ke tempat mereka biasanya duduk. Berdua dan ditemani cahaya rembulan. Dimana sang gadis akan memainkan sebuah sonata yang indah dan sang pemuda, dengan mata terpejam menikmati alunan nada indah tersebut.

"Duduklah."

Mereka berdua pun duduk. Dengan segera Lucy membuka penutup yang menyembunyikan deretan tuts hitam-putih tersebut.

Mata terpejam, dan hembusan nafas panjang, Lucy mulai memainkan Piano Sonata No. 14 "_quasi una fantasia_"―nama lain dari _Mondlight Sonata―_dengan lincah. Mulai dari irama pertama, _adagio sostenuto_ sampai irama terakhir, _presto agiato_ dimainkan dengan sempurna oleh gadis bermanik karamel tersebut.

Tanpa kata yang terucap, hanya alunan nada yang terdengar. Mereka berdua seakan–akan tersihir oleh alunan musik tersebut. Natsu bisa melihat gelembung-gelembung nada muncul dari sela-sela jari Lucy. Menari lincah memenuhi ruang musik. Beberapa menyentuh tangan dan bahu Natsu. Rasa hangat menyebar di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang bersarang di hatinya, secara ajaib menghilang entah kemana.

Natsu yakin dengan sangat, bahwa Mondlight Sonata yang dimainkan Lucy kali ini terkesan berbeda. Berbeda karena melodi ini dimainkan khusus untuknya. Khusus untuk Natsu. Kebahagiaan membuncah.

Baik Lucy maupun Natsu tersenyum.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu―meskipun tanpa mengucapkan 'aku cinta kamu'―bahwa keduanya memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang sama. Campuran antara rasa cinta, kasih dan juga sayang. Tulus serta murni.

Lucy pada Natsu.

Dan Natsu pada Lucy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―**Dan sonata indah tersebut menjadi saksi bisu ketika benang merah imajiner melilit kelingking keduanya―**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::FIN::.**

**Total word: 4215**

* * *

A/n: hampir 2X lipat dari chapter sebelumnya. Huff, capek banget buatnya. Karena, jujur saya paling males buat chapter yang panjang-panjang. Tapi berhubung chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir, ya apa boleh

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini dan mohon maaf jika beberapa pembaca kecewa dengan endingnya, maaf juga buat penggemar Natsu. Saya sukses mengobrak-abrik karakternya. Bahkan ada yang bilang jika Natsu mirip banget sifatnya dengan Natsu Edolas nyahahaha…

Boleh saya minta kritik dan sarannya? Karena review kalian, secara tidak langsung memberi semangat bagi author seperti saya untuk terus berkarya :)

Sampai jumpa di project NaLu saya berikutnya dan kemungkinan besar canon.

Salam bau,

MsK


End file.
